


Side Effects of Morphine

by darkpriestess



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpriestess/pseuds/darkpriestess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which old wounds are healed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Effects of Morphine

Will wakes to a harsh guttural cry and Hannibal’s hand on his throat. “Hannibal-” The grip tightens and Will tries not to panic, tries to still his breaths and the wild pounding of his heart. Hannibal’s eyes are dark and wild, shining with unshed tears, and whatever he is seeing it is not them here, now.

“Hannibal. Wake up. It’s ok, I’m here. I’m with you.” The only response is a hiss and a torrent of vicious words in French, too fast for Will to comprehend.

“Hannibal. Reste avec moi.” Hannibal’s hands tighten further, bruising, nails digging in. Will could overcome him quickly with a punch to the bullet wound, but he’s uncertain how much internal damage that might cause. On the other hand, he’s certainly not going to let Hannibal strangle him to death, while sleepwalking no less.

Will lets his mind reach out and suddenly he is standing in Hannibal’s kitchen, staring down at himself bleeding and gasping on the floor as Hannibal’s rage and grief flood over him like a tide.

_I let you know me, see me._

From a long way off, Will feels his hand lift to brush the tears from Hannibal’s face. The edges of his vision darken, and he makes his bruised throat say the words he wanted to say in Hannibal’s kitchen so many years ago.

“Je t'aime. Je suis désolé .”

Hannibal’s grip loosens, slowly, so slowly, the haze of sleep and past betrayals fading from his eyes. He lays his hand over Will’s and presses a kiss to his palm.

“Moi aussi, mon amour. Moi aussi."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I've made any mistakes with the French


End file.
